An important feature in modem work machines (e.g., fixed and mobile commercial machines, such as construction machines, fixed engine systems, marine-based machines, etc.) is the on-board network and associated machine control modules. An on-board network includes many different modules connected to various types of communication links. A machine control module may monitor and/or control one or more components of the work machine. The control module may also receive data from and transmit data to external systems.
Current conventional vehicle control systems include on-board computer modules that collect information from a plurality of sensors during operation of the vehicle. Based on the collected information, an on-board computer module may adjust the operation of one or more on-board modules, such as braking systems, vehicle display devices, etc. As current vehicle systems continue to grow in complexity, additional on-board components are added that require wired data links to communicate. As such, the number of data links implemented in a single vehicle may result in a complex wiring architecture that is difficult to design, manufacture, and/or maintain.
To address some of the concerns associated with wired communications, some vehicle control systems implement wireless communication devices to enable the on-board control system to wirelessly communicate data with off-board systems. One such system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,152 (“the '112 Patent”), which discloses a vehicle on-board computer that is connected to a plurality of vehicle sensors that provide different types of vehicle operations, such as fuel level, engine temperature, engine speed, throttle positions, etc. The '112 patent includes wireless communication circuitry that is in serial communication with the vehicle on-board computer. The circuitry may transmit and receive data from transponders that are positioned externally to the vehicle. Through this arrangement, vehicle information may be wirelessly passed from the on-board computer to an external transponder. The '112 patent also discloses an arrangement where the external transponder may operate as a transmitting device that provides data to the vehicle on-board computer via wireless communication circuitry.
Although the system described in the '112 patent provides means for wirelessly transmitting and receiving data from a remote system, such as gas stations, toll booths, etc, the '112 patent does not provide an arrangement where data is wirelessly communicated between on-board modules of the vehicle. Methods, systems, and articles of manufacture consistent with certain disclosed embodiments may solve one or more of the problems set forth above.